SAT Words
by AhnKiwi
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots based of SAT words that I am currently using to study. It is going to say completed but I will continue to add one shots as I keep writing and studying. OOC and maybe AU in some stories.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my newest idea for a couple of one-shots to mostly test out my writing style that is still developing and this also helps me study some of the words I gotta know for the SAT. I don't have to take the test yet (I am going to Grade 9 this September) but I have to start now to become really smart later on. I hope this helps you guys study too ^_^~!

* * *

Chapter One: Catalyst

Catalyst: something that causes activity between two or more persons or forces without itself being affected.

* * *

SOUL POV

I wake up to the sound of the door closing. Arghh what time is it? I look over to the clock. 12:30 am. Why the hell is Maka coming home so late? And then I remember. She's got a _boyfriend_ now. But, still it's not a good reason to come home so late. I walk out of my room to see if she needs anything.

"Hey Maka, how was the date? Why'd you come home so late?" I ask still trying to fix my messy hair.

I fell asleep earlier while listening to some Jazz but I guess it wasn't much of a rest considering how tired I felt. But, I don't show it on my face. I just look like how I usually do, half asleep and with a smirk on my face showing off my pointed teeth.

"Hi Soul, sorry to wake you up by coming home so late." She says looking apologetic.

She looks pretty nice. She got her hair down and is wearing a light green blouse and some black skinny jeans that really show off her long legs. But, I can't think like that anymore. She has someone that she likes, that's actually not me. I've always liked her since the day we met a couple of years back, but I guess she never thought of me the same way.

* * *

MAKA POV

I got home really late tonight. The date was horrible. That stupid guy had to choose the freaking pony movie for our date. To make it worse, we had to sit in the theater for 2 hours with nothing but ads playing because he told me the wrong time. We ended up finishing the movie at 12 and I said my goodbyes fast and just left. It was another failed date.

I've been trying my best to find someone to fall in love with instead of Soul. Soul is my best friend and I love him, I really do. But he would never think about me as more than a friend. I guess I will just have to try again until I meet somebody who'll steal my heart.

* * *

SOUL POV

"You want anything to eat, or did you eat already?" I ask.

"No, it's fine. I've already eaten like 2000 pounds worth of overpriced popcorn anyway." She said looking a little annoyed.

"Why? What happened on your date?" I asked feeling that something was wrong. But, then I felt myself feel a little sad at what I said.

Date. I said it. I had to admit it to myself that Maka was dating someone else. But who was the asshole that made her mad?

"Nothing happened really. But that stupid guy scheduled the wrong time to watch the damned movie. After sitting for 2 hours watching dumb ads, we finally get to see the movie he wanted. A PONY MOVIE." She said with a dumbfounded expression that had both exasperation and anger mixed in.

"Wow, talk about a crappy date." I say with my signature smirk. I know it's wrong to be a little happy about what happened to her, but I can't really help it. By the sound of this, it seems that she is now single. Maybe I have a chance now?

* * *

MAKA POV

I finally finish telling Soul about my crappy date and the clock reads 1:15 am. When did it get so late? I guess time flies when you're… having fun? I have fun with Soul all the time, even if we just stay in silence. I guess I really can't replace him in my life. He is my best friend and we share a soul resonance, so we don't have any secrets.

Suddenly, the doorbell interrupts the silence that had filled the room. I got up to open the door and there stood my so-called stupid date.

"Hey…Conner… nice to see you again?" I say having no idea why the hell he was at my front door.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home alright sweetheart. You wanna go out tomorrow too? I got seats to this wrestling match at like 2 in the morning and I would totally dig it if you could go with me."

Why the hell would I go to a wrestling match? Watching overly muscular guys tackle each other and hurt each other without reason seems like the perfect thing to ask another guy.

He walks into the house without permission and sees Soul on the couch.

"Who the hell are you and why are in my girl's house?" he says glaring at Soul. You can't really tell though because he is wearing sunglasses. Yeah, I forgot to mention that my date is a total douchebag. (No offence to people who wear sunglasses indoors) I mean, it's the middle of the freaking winter and the sun sets at like 5 in the afternoon. He still has his sunglasses on at 1 in the morning.

"I'm her roommate and weapon, Soul. You must be Conner. I can tell by the way you're dressed like a total loser. I mean, only losers make such huge mistakes on the first date no?" Soul says back with a smirk and glare.

"What the hell are you talking about? Our date is none of your business. You're just a weapon! You don't have the right to talk to me like that!"

That was it. He just crossed the line.

"What the heck is your freaking problem Conner? Soul is my weapon and my best friend. He doesn't deserve to hear those things from your stupid mouth!" I grab a book a Maka-Chop him.

He screams in pain and starts crying. He runs out the house in tears.

"Well… that was lame." I say starting to laugh.

Soul starts to laugh too and in about 5 seconds we are both on cracking up about the situation.

"Did you see his face? He was CRYING!"

"Even you don't cry when I hit you!"

"The sunglasses were so lame. Who the hell wears sunglasses indoors? In the middle of the freaking winter too!"

"He was wearing the damn thing during the movie too. I spent more time thinking about how the hell he could possibly see then the freaking pony movie!"

We finally stop laughing in about 10 minutes. I wipe some tears from my eyes that formed due to laughing so hard. Now, it's just comfortable silence.

"I guess we should go to sleep soon, shouldn't we?" I hear Soul say in the background. But I was already starting to fall asleep. I try to fight the urge to close my eyes but sleep overwhelms me.

* * *

SOUL POV

I look over to Maka and see that she was already asleep.

She looks so cute when she is sleeping…

Wait. Soul Eater Evans. You cannot mess up you're friendship with her. She is your best friend and most important person right?

"Even though I love you… I can't tell you…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

I look over to see Maka awake and her eyes open in shock. My cheeks start to turn red and I manage to blurt out "Because you don't feel the same way."

I close my eyes and wait for the "Yeah, I don't sorry." But instead I feel…lips?

I open my eyes in shock and see that Maka kissed me. Oh my god. What is happening? Why is she kissing me? My mind goes blank and I feel my cheeks turn red as a tomato.

She backs and away and looks straight at me. She looks so cute right now.

"I-I uh-uh guess that means that you do-o li-like me t-then?" I say stuttering a little too much. I am acting so uncool right now. But, coolness doesn't matter right now. I look at her back in the eyes for an answer and she responds by hugging me and giggling. "Yes I do."

* * *

And I am done with the first out of many. I might update this like every 2 to 3 days. Depending if I feel like writing and studying too. The catalyst was Maka's stupid douchebag of a boyfriend. You know, because he caused Maka and Soul to like laugh and stuff... TT_TT I hope it made sense.

Please Review and tell me what you think of the idea. If you like it, if you don't. Just so you know, the rating might change at anytime due to you know, lemony tendencies. I always wanted to try writing a lemon. Maybe I'll write one just for this story. Like a continuation of some sort. (Lemon fans out there? Anybody? :D)

So again, tell me in the reviews if you like it or not. And if you have any words you would like me to do, please say so too.

Btw my favorite word of all time: defenestration:the act of throwing a person out of a window.


	2. Chapter 2

So I am back with a word that I found while messing around on . I found the word pretty cool sounding and it matched the plot I had so I chose it of course :D. Thank you guys for the reviews that you gave me, more about my life at the bottom. Enjoy~!

* * *

Quotidian

_Usual or customary;_

* * *

Soul POV

I wake up to another boring rainy day at the Evans Manor. I look out the window at the dull scene that awaited me once again. The maids did what they did every morning as did the butlers. It was an almost scary systematic routine.

I walk down the stairs to greet my highfalutin parents, both too busy eating their lavish breakfast and checking up on stocks to even glance at me. Soon, my brother walks into the room.

"Good Morning Wes!"

This was the routine. We would all greet Wes happily while I sit quietly eating.

Next on the to-do list of an Evans boy was music practice. My family took pride in their music and they expected us to do the same. First were the violin, then the harp, then the piano. Flute was on the weekends as was saxophone. Other instruments were to be learned in our free time.

Everything came in a routine, something that would never break.

* * *

Maka POV

I guess it's time to study again.

Living with Mama is not bad at all. She wakes up at 5 and I wake up at 6. She leaves at 6 and I leave at 7. Always an hour apart; with me always an hour behind.

I did not choose to be forever in the shadow of my mother's greatness, but rather I will never be able to escape this endless paradox of achievement.

I will always be one step behind, and always second best no matter how hard I strive. However, I cannot stop, because in a split-second, I would be forgotten by Mama.

"Hey, Maka, would you mind getting some milk from the supermarket? I have to start dinner but I need some milk for this bread I'm baking."

Of course she would bake the bread. I can barely cook, let alone bake.

"Sure, Mama, be right back!"

This is the only thing I can do.

* * *

Soul POV

"I'm going out tonight and won't be back till pretty late so eat dinner without me!"

I am going out again tonight. Probably going to just hang around town with Black Star and go to a bar where he will probably cause a riot and get us kicked out again. This is what usually happens when I hang out with Black Star anyway.

I don't get a reply and figure that they didn't even bother to say goodbye to their loser son who goes out too late unlike their perfectly nice son who stays home to study. If they only knew… then this would not be the case.

Wes goes out every night too, but just out his window. My parent's just assume that he is sleeping or studying and don't even bother to check on him anymore. Once, I saw his near some club with two girls clinging onto him like some lost puppies. I just walked away because, I honestly don't care.

I head out and the sun is just starting to set.

I get to around halfway to where Star and I were set to meet when I bump into somebody.

"What the hell man? Now I got to go back and pick up some more milk!"

Is that a female voice I hear, or just some random dude who hasn't gone through puberty yet? Maybe I ran into Justin Beiber! (No offence to Justin, but I saw a couple of JB jokes on FB today and just couldn't really get them out of my mind. So don't get mad at me you JB fans… if there are any.)

"Uh, sorry. I'll pay for the milk if you would like."

I turn around to face the stranger that I just bumped into but rather turn around to see a pair or emerald eyes face mine. Too close. I stumble backwards and almost fall down but she grabs my hand.

"WOAHH!"

I ended up being too heavy and we fall on top of another with her on top of me. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I think I saw her turn a slight shade of pink too. I am so glad that no one is out right now because that would be pretty awkward. Or rather, more awkward, which seems pretty impossible right now?

"Great. First I lose my milk, and now this."

"Ok, I am seriously sorry; I'll buy you another carton."

"Fine, but you have to carry it too. I'm late right now."

"Of course, that's what cool guys do right?"

I smirk and follow her to the grocery store to buy her another carton of milk.

We finally get to her house about half an hour later.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure my mama won't mind."

Mama? Who calls their mom, mama anymore? I stopped talking to my mother whatsoever a while ago.

"I don't think so. It wouldn't be good to just barge in like that."

"It's fine. Just come on in."

My stomach grumbles and I figured that I already lost the argument anyway. This girl was pretty cute anyway and didn't really look crazy like some of the girls that say they "love" me do.

I follow her inside and was met with her mother yelling "Maka! Where have you been?", from what seemed to have been the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to apologize. Her mother looked like a carbon copy of her, with the slightly ashy blond hair and emerald eyes, but instead with shorter hair that was up to her shoulders.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I bumped into your daughter on the way here, and she spilled the milk so she had to go back to the store to buy more."

I wait for her response and hope that she doesn't explode in anger or something like that. Instead she smiles and says "Okay." And she actually invites me in for dinner.

I wait in the living room with, Maka? I think that was her name. Thinking about it, we never introduced ourselves.

I break the silence by saying, "My name's Soul. What's yours?"

She looked surprised by my sudden words for a while, but then smiles and extends her hands for a handshake.

"My name's Maka. Nice to meet you, Soul."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

* * *

Was that confusing? The point was that they both had usual routines that broke when they meet. You know, it's kind of corny in a way. Yeah, it's really corny. But I liked it :D

Did you guys like it?

Thanks to all the reviews for this story, I am SOO happy that people think that the last chapter was cute. I wrote this kind of sad and a little sick so it might seem a little depressing in the beginning, especially with Soul. I find him kind of like one of those secretly sad people who are just a little depressed. Deep Soul, you know? One that thinks about the world around him and very alert and such.

For Maka, I always found her trying to become like her mother and almost trying to be her. It wasn't like it was bad, but I feel that she was also a kind of complex character. But then, I've been told that I usually think too much about stuff like this.

So any ideas about what I should use next as a word? I love learning new words :D they are awesome.


End file.
